


Since Then

by KuS



Category: MapleStory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuS/pseuds/KuS
Summary: Illium goes back to Savage Terminal to pay his respects to Agate.





	Since Then

**Author's Note:**

> There are many different translations for the characters/terms that are involved in Illium's story.
> 
> Ex = Liyo/Miyo  
> Machina = Makina  
> Morian = Morion  
> Carnelian = Carnilian  
> Sinaria = Syna  
> Darius = Dyus  
> Wooden = Verdant  
> Lef = Flora = Lev = (Leaf)

The place was populated by makeshift shelters and buildings. Trash was littered everywhere. The air was repugnant; absolutely putrid. You could see the harmful elements being carried in the wind, and pockets of air being distorted by gas leaks, some of which had a tangible color to them.

Light thumps and the rustle of plastic rubbing against paper could be heard within the vicinity. Illium’s footsteps were barely audible - he took great cares not to cause a disturbance in the area. He knew well that Savage Terminal was not friendly.

Being immersed in this antagonistic environment once more evoked many emotions and memories in Illium. He felt young again.

“Make a right here, Sir.” Ex said.

Illium entered the pathway between the heaps of junk. He looked around and saw mutant hedgehogs scavenging about. He smiled bitter-sweetly.

“They don’t look scary anymore.” He thought.

He went deeper into the path before he recognized a junk pile.

“Almost there.”

He came upon a certain spot and stopped.

“We’ve arrived.” Ex said.

“Ex, are you able to detect any signs of a crystal gate?”

“There are no signals to be found.”

Illium’s heart dropped. He knew that it was unlikely, but he always carried some small hope that somehow, at the very least, some remnant of Asylum would turn up.

“Right. Of course there wouldn’t be.” Illium said.

“We really can’t return to Asylum.” He thought to himself.

He stooped down, laid a bouquet of flowers at his feet, then stood back up.

“Hello Agate. It’s been quite a while. So much has happened since I last saw you. After accepting the Ancient Crystal, I merged with the consciousness inside. My hair turned white, and I’m a lot more collected and poised now. Would you be surprised if you saw me? Everyone couldn’t believe it was me.” He gave a small laugh.

“My wings have grown a lot since then too. I’ve been working hard every day, and haven’t been neglecting my studies. The hard work is paying off. Sometimes, when I see my wings, I’m in disbelief. I never would have guessed that my wings would grow or that I could use magic.”

“I can’t thank you enough. My happiest memories were with you at the Crystal Academy. What you’ve done for me… It means so much to me. I wish I could have told you how much you’ve impacted me.”

“… I wish I could have given you these flowers while you could still smell them.”

Illium stopped talking. He looked towards the ground, fixating his eyes on the flowers.

“Illium are you okay?” Machina asked.

Illium looked back and curved the ends of his mouth upwards. “I’m fine, thank you for worrying about me.”

His eyes didn’t agree with that statement.

He turned back and started speaking again to the intangible, “After we left the Savage Terminal, we went to Pantheon, where we were mistaken for -”

No, let’s not say it explicitly. Illium started with a new sentence.

“The Nova were weary of us being hostile people - there’s a lot of misinformation out there about us. Thanks to the trust of some of them, we were able to get by without major incident.”

“The other dimension is called ‘Maple World.’ It’s lively; the people there are welcoming and kind.”

“Everyone is doing well. Morian became the apprentice of a cook named Tangyoon. He’s really enjoying Maple World, especially the food there. Dean is fascinated with this place called ‘Ludibrium’ which is a town made of toys. Carnelian made a lot of friends here. Actually -”

Illium stopped before he spoke the next word. It wouldn’t have been smart to say aloud the next few things he had on his mind. Who knows when the walls have their ears opened?

He continued on silently in his thoughts.

“Carnelian’s friends helped us find the crystal gate. Each time, the crystal gate would only receive me. The ancient god told me that the gate was only open to me; that I was the chosen one. Apparently, the crystal’s time is now. I just have to wait for the right moment.”

“Before, I would have been afraid and doubted myself, but now, I feel ready. I’m not scared anymore. I can face anything.”

“And Sinaria…” Illium’s eyes narrowed. “Joined Darius. Looking back, several times now, she tried lure me into a trap in order to take the Ancient Crystal. The last time I saw her, I saw Darius too. He asked if I wanted to join the High Lef and serve under Darmoor… There wasn’t any way that I would have accepted.”

“…”

“I don’t know why she wanted to join the High Lef.”

His mind went silent, but the words “High Lef” echoed through his mind. There was a thought that was waiting to be pulled out; he was searching for it.

Ah!

“I met a High Lef named Ark. He didn’t have any wings, but instead, the arm and markings of a specter. He was a soldier in Darmoor’s army, but defected when he realized what Darmoor was doing.”

“I wasn’t sure what was going through his mind when we met, but I could tell that he was a good person. He earned the trust of Maple World as well as the Novans. That was enough to speak for his character.”

“He told me about his time as a soldier, how he became part specter, what he’s done since he woke up from his ritual, and what he suspects Darmoor has been up to. I told him about what happened to the Wooden Lef, and our journey, but I didn’t tell him about the Ancient Crystal or the Crystal Gate. It’s not that I don’t trust him, but… I had to be cautious.”

“Maybe I’ll tell him one day. I’d like to. I want meet him again. I’m sure that I will.”

“I got a lot of important intel from Ark. Apparently, transcendents harm themselves when they use the power of another transcendent. Ark said that he believes Darmoor has been in the background recuperating his strength. Even if he hasn’t been as active, surely he must be plotting something, having the High Lefs commit atrocities in the name of peace somewhere.”

“He will bare his fangs soon. We don’t know what is to come, but we will not let him prevail.”

Determination born from grief and anger began to manifest in Illium’s eyes.

“I don’t want to lose anything anymore. I wasn’t able to help Asylum, but this time, I will protect everyone, and the Ancient Crystal. I’ll see to it that I carry out your will, Agate.”

He stood in silence. His thoughts were no longer a silent prayer to Agate, but now contemplation of whether or not he should proceed with his next thought.

“Hey Agate, do you think that…” Throughout the entire time Illium was here, he kept his composure well, but now he was cracking. His heart was pounding, it seemed to become the only thing he could hear. There was pressure in his throat. It would not permit him to speak. He started trembling as opened his mouth to produce words - to no avail. He felt constrained and small. Now, this was the Illium that Agate had known.

He didn’t have the heart to finish the question as he intended. He changed the question midway through, “I was able to surpass you, like you said you believed I could?”

There was no reply nor any signs given, just the ambient sounds of area. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. He made a small prayer to the gods for Agate, for those who had fallen in Asylum’s death, and for the future.

“Good bye, Agate. Rest in peace.”

Illium parted from the spot. He footsteps were a little more audible than when he first came - his movements and composure were sloppier.

“… Would things have gone differently if I hadn’t forgotten to tell Agate about the practice bots being tampered with? Do you think that she - that Asylum would still -”

“The situation may or may not have changed. We can not be certain of the answer. You shouldn’t ruminate on the matter, Sir. I’m sure that Miss Agate would not have blamed you.” Ex interjected.

“She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. I think she’d be proud of you and how far you’ve come! Please be proud of yourself, Illium.” Machina chimed in.

Having been comforted by his companions, Illium smiled. “Thanks a lot you two, it really does mean a lot to me. I’ll look forward, and work harder so that I can keep my word.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you guys to know that I started this fan fic literally just to talk about the fact that he never told Agate about the practice bots being messed with.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to let me know.


End file.
